Un momento de hombres,
by affy bp
Summary: Lily Evans no sabe que hace metida en la habitación de Potter pero en fin, quedarse a escuchar un poco no le puede hacer tanto daño ¿O si?. Advertencia: T por lenguaje.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio. los maravillosos personajes pertenecen a otra persona que obviamente no soy yo.

**Summary**: Lily Evans no sabe que hace metida en la habitación de Potter pero en fin, quedarse a escuchar un poco no le puede hacer tanto daño ¿O si?.

* * *

**Un momento de hombres.**

Lily no acababa de entender que hacia ella justo ahí parada como tonta en medio de la habitación de los cuatro merodeadores. Miro hacia la derecha y entonces recordó el motivo. Su diario intimo.

Aquel que Potter había robado tan cínicamente de sus manos hace dos días y que la pelirroja estaba decidida a recuperar a cualquier costa, y hela aquí en el cuartel general de los merodeadores, los chicos mas idiotas de Hogwarts.

Debía darse prisa si no quería ser atrapada con las manos en la masa revisando pertenencias ajenas. Revolvió los cajones que supuso eran los de James sin resultado, luego los de Sirius donde se encontró varias cosas que amenazaban con dañar su salud mental, después las de Remus tratando de no acabar con su orden y al ultimo las de Pettigrew.

¡Nada! El jodido diario no estaba y para colmo de nuestra pelirroja amiga la puerta se estaba abriendo…

-¡Me lleva la…!-exclamo Lily antes de ocultarse en el armario.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consiente fue de que pasos apresurados se adentraban a la habitación de la que ella era intrusa, primero se escucho una risotada fuerte que adivino era la de Peter.

-¡Hablo enserio! La tía estaba mas plana que mi cama amigos, pobre chica tan linda y tan poco proporcionada..-decía Sirius mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Pues que esperabas Canuto? No todas las féminas de Hogwarts tienen las tetas del tamaño de dos melones-agrego Remus Lupin tirándose a su cama.

Lily en su escondite no podía ver nada de esto pero el simple hecho de saber que hablaban de los atributos delanteros de las chicas le desagrado de sobremanera.

-Pues yo he visto muchas Ravenclaws muy bien dotadas, ahora veo a donde se les va toda esa inteligencia-aporto James a la conversación el moreno se acababa de sentar a orillas de su cama.

-¡Y también algunas Slytherin!

-¡Oh no Canuto! Las serpientes son otra historia…-contradijo el de pelo negro y revuelto mientras miraba a Sirius delante de el.

-Para ti mi querido Cornamenta, porque a mi no me importa que se vistan de verde si tienen sus buenas…

-¡Oigan! ¿Ya notaron el desorden que hay aquí?-interrumpió Peter, Lily trago saliva.

Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea ordenar un poco después de haber revuelto las pertenencias de los chicos…

-Así es como termina la habitación después de una guerra campal "Cornamenta vs Algo decente para ponerse" –dijo el descendiente de los Black riendo

-Es cierto James, jamás puedes vestirte como la gente normal.-secundo Remus.

-Oigan yo me preocupo mucho por como luzco..¿Que tal si me encuentro a Evans por ahí? No dejare que me vea con cualquier cosa…-replico Potter.

-Eso seria razonable amigo si no es por un pequeño detalle…-contraataco Canuto-…vamos de uniforme.

Todos soltaron una carcajada excepto James quien refunfuño por lo bajo, incluso la espía de ojos verdes se tuvo que cubrir la boca para no reir con ellos.

-De todas maneras Lily no te da ni la hora Cornamenta-dijo Peter sonriente, la aludida contuvo la respiración al ver que la conversación reparaba en ella

-¡Calla Colagusano! Algo se me ocurrirá pronto para que acepte mi amor por ella-respondió el aludido, Lily soltó un gruñido.

-Tal vez debas mandarle un regalito-opino Sirius con un raro tono en esta ultima palabra.

Peter bufo y Remus lo acompaño

-No a todas las chicas les gusta que les manden lencería por lechuza como regalo amigo-dijo Colagusano.

Remus asintió lentamente y James sonrió orgulloso de su buen amigo.

-No pero a muchas si les gusta, por algo mis regalos de Navidad son los mejores. Hablando de Navidad, me agrada pasarla en tu casa Lupin ¿No me invitaras este año?-pregunto el "acomedido Sirius Black" Lily desde el armario tuvo ganas de golpearle la cabeza con algún gancho.

-¿Bromeas? La ultima vez te enrollaste con mi prima Judith-contesto Lunatico molesto.

-O si, la _buena_ prima Judy, esos años en BeauBaxtons le sientan bien ¿Cómo ha estado? Tal vez debería mandarle una lechuza…-se decía a si mismo el de ojos grises.

-¿Prima Judith? Deberías presentármela Remus-dijo un emocionado Peter mientras Remus rodaba los ojos.

-O si Peter te aseguro que esta mejor que esa tía de la que hablábamos..

-¿La que esta como la mesa? –pregunto Potter.

-Esa exactamente.

-Deberían dejar de fijarse en esas cosas muchachos..-dijo un repentinamente serio James

Todos lo miraron extrañados incluso Evans creyó que Potter estaba de verdad mostrando madurez.

-No me digas que tu no te fijas en los pechos de Lily, Cornamenta.-dijo el animado Sirius.

James rio de manera nerviosa.

-¡Demonios no! Bueno si, pero eso no es lo que me gusta de ella..

-¿Eso quiere decir que esta plana?-pregunto de pronto Remus.

Lily Evans estaba mas acalorada que un día de verano, su piel subía rápidamente de color mientras escuchaba a los muchachos afuera hablar de sus senos. Incluso Remus, el mas centrado de todos participaba en la conversación.

-¡No esta plana!-replico Potter

-Esta planísima-agrego Peter riendo

-¡Mentira!-dijo el de anteojos defendiendo el honor de su mujer.

-Chicos, chicos. Siento decirles que aquí Potter tiene la razón, Lily Evans no esta plana-contribuyo Sirius a la causa.

-¡Canuto tu que demonios le ves la delantera a tu futura cuñada!

Sirius rio

-Hay cosas imposibles de no notar Jamie. Pero más imposible es no notar su retaguardia..

Lily, que ahora hiperventilaba en el suelo tuvo que tapar su boca para no gritar de horror con lo que oía. Su respiración de agitaba con el coraje y la vergüenza.

-¡También le miras el trasero! Tu si que eres un _"buen"_ amigo..

Los cuatro rieron sonoramente. Sirius se puso de pie y camino por la habitación.

-Buscare esa bella capa de invisibilidad que tienes Potter e iremos por unas proviciones a Honeydukes y tal vez a buscar unas buenas tetas después de esa mala experiencia con la señorita _sostén_ _holgado _¿Qué dicen?-pregunto el moreno dirigiéndose hacia el armario, las palpitaciones de la pelirroja se detuvieron.

Un silencio sepulcral reino la habitación en el momento en el que el joven Black abrió la puerta.

-Cornamenta no se si esto sea una buena noticia para ti, pero aquí en el suelo esta Lily Evans tirada mas roja que un jitomate y parece tener dificultades para respirar…-decía Sirius Black a la par que rodeaba a la pelirroja

-¡¡LILY!!

Ahora su jodido diario se podía ir a la mierda, la salud mental de la pelirroja jamás volvería a ser lo mismo.

* * *

Review?:3


End file.
